Simple Darthipedia:Council of Blood
All geeks Darthipedians are invited to attend the occasional Darthipedia "Council of Blood." Next meeting The next Council of Blood will be sometime in late December or early January. Come back later for more specifics. How to join the meeting IRC: irc.freenode.net #darthipedia For a list of clients, see Darthipedia:IRC. Wikia provides web access to our IRC channel at irc.wikia.com. (Hint: You only get 16 characters in your IRC nickname.) Agenda Item One An annual Photoshop contest, just so I can add another award to my userpage. =D — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Item Two Newspaper-style short story serial. The idea is actually Karo's, but since he can't get on here I am proposing it. As I see it, we could have either: A: contest. Users would write and then submit their works. The highest voted one (or ones, depending) would get a small place on the Main Page ala Featured Sith. If we choose contest, we can also set requirements for the works (i.e., start a story contest to bridge the gap between books 1 and 2 of The Gonk Crusades, or we ask for a story about Canderous Ordo's adventures, etc). B: annual stories. In this case, a set of regular Darthipedia users would write stories annually and they would be released like The Gonk Crusades in installments to accompany current events. I should note the possibility of implementing both, so that we can have an official series of stories that accompany the cast of The Gonk Crusades and a contest by users that can cover other subjects (Canderous Ordo's run for Mandalore, or the *real* battle of Endor, for example). We can implement one of them first if we want, see how it goes and then start the other. I think the overall idea is worth looking into, and we can hammer out a final form on the COB. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:16, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Sounds promising. It would have to be very precisely defined, however. We should throw this out at the next CoB and see what sorts of ideas are generated, then turn it into a Hyperbaric Chamber topic to refine it into something manageable. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 21:53, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Item Three Motion to break official frienship with SWFanon. I never saw, and I still don't see how a friendship with SWFanon could benefit us. And recent history has proven quite the opposite. Please check the links and see for yourself. '''Note:' this is no motion against SWFanon users who also edit here, just a motion to have the official friendship removed. *1Blatant Joke If blatant jokes are an insult to their community, why the FUCK do they have a Blatant Joke wiki as one of their official friends? *2This is an insult to the character (Elmo) and more importantly, to SWF. --Victor (Squishy Vic) Ok Victor if you have such a problem insulting Elmo, how do you explain [[:Image:Elmo_Nimrod_Wookiee-Nookie.jpg|'This']]? Anal Raping poor Elmo by threat of lightsaber? How is that not insulting the character? *3Talk post If you have such a problem with spoofed material ( your article or not ) So basically whenever a Fanoneer has a problem with our content we delete it at request? Note: I'm requesting Supergeeky1 to restore that page. *4The final straw an SWFanon admin who semi edits Darthipedia, In my opinion not a nice way to treat one of your official friends And yes I may have overstepped my boundries by putting that "flashy image" on his userpage but fuck it all, we are still a humor wiki and it's funny. we have a few good users from SWFanon who would have found us eventually but in the end I feel that Darthipedia does not benefit from an official friendship with SWFanon, quite the opposite I think it's damaging. They can go straight to hell! with their official friendship Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Item Four What to do about Yipee! News. (see Item Six) 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Item Five What to do about the Darth Dispatch. (see Item Six) Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Item Six Since (for the moment, at least) we don't have a podcast (ala Wookieepedia), I think we might look into an semi-annual "Newsletter" of sorts, which could be written on rotation by various admins. Admittedly, this isn't really necessary, but it could give us a way of updating the community on a regular basis as to what's going on (i.e., new rules, new features, new projects, articles that need improvement, important forum topics, etc). Imagine something along the lines of a semi-serious Darth News, except written as a full article rather than a news flash (say, about three or four paragraphs being the minimum), with some jokes headlines and topics to flesh it out (something like a Star Wars Onion News, perhaps). Once again, this is hardly a "Necessity", but it might make a decent placeholder until we get a Darthcast going. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:48, 21 October 2008 (UTC) *We already decided to do this at the last COB. Yipee! News. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:17, 21 October 2008 (UTC) **There's also the Darth Dispatch, which until now has strictly been on an as-needed basis (and, of course, is on SWFanon). As I understand it, what Gump proposes is closer in spirit to the Dispatch than Yipee! News. However, both deserve some discussion. So why don't we cover Gump's idea after the other two, if we still need to. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Item Seven Supergeeky's audio thing. I will say no more lest I accidentally spoil it. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 15:30, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Attendance Apologies Comments Meeting transcripts #November 3, 2007 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #December 29, 2007 (Summary | TXT) #March 22, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF) #June 28, 2008 (Summary | TXT | PDF)